Dragon Lair Guide
This is a guide for the using the Dragon Lair The Dragon Lair Overview The dragon lair is essential to Dragon Prophet as dragons add a unique and important element to the game. The Dragon Lair allows you to begin leveling and uprading your dragons skills and stats to be more effective in combat as well as gathering important materials for crafting. While you can get a quick overview of dragons in your bag by pressing (P) at any time, but you will need to find the Lair Manager in most every town to view all your dragons and to have access to all the functions of the Lair. Icon buttons in the middle of the Dragons Lair window allow you to access the many functions of the Dragons Lair. Accessing Lair Functions: ' Dragon Info '''shows your dragons stats, level and skills Passive Combat Skills (grey) Passive Elite Skills (orange), ?Riding Skills? (blue) and Active Dragon Soul Skill (purple). Some passive skills are used for combat others increase the yeld of material gathering, increase leveling or ?enhance riding combat?. Active skills can be added to your hotbar to be used in combat with or without dragons active, some will have stronger effect while dragons are active. ' Dragon Proccess is the area that allows you to send dragons out to gather materials for crafting it also is the place to level up skills that can be leveled and level the dragon itself. See Crafting for more details. ' ' '''Dragon Training '''is the place to spend points gained from leveling just like your character does when it levels. Points can be spend on Str, Con, Intel etc. This is also where you can increase the training level cap of your dragon (lvl 25) by selling level 10 or higher dragons to the Laedis Academy. And use Regular Dragon Provisions to level up your dragon (essentaily has the same effect as Dragon Process leveling but it is instant) '''Laedis Academy Provisions are gained by sellig a level 10 or higher dragon to the Laedis Academy these provisions allow you to increase the level cap of your dragon (lvl 25). To do this choose the dragon you wish to sell > click the heart with an arrow icon. (1) Laedis Academy provision will appear above next to the Laedis Academy icon. To raise the level cap of your favorite dragons > choose the dragon and click the 'seed' icon below where it says 'Increase The Maximum Training Level'. Each time you spend a Laedis provision on a dragon the amount needed will increase. Your regular provisions are also displayed here (and in Lair Storage) to the left of the Laedis provisions in the uppe region of the Dragon Training window. Regular Dragon Provisions are equal to XP and can be used to level your dragon instantly.To use Regular Dragon Provisions > extract them from the Lair Storage and click the Your dragon will gather a lot of Dragon Provisions when they gather materials. ' Field Training a'llows you to gain passive skills from other dragons. This is a great way to pass on a passive skill from one dragon to another. It is a chance based process and only 3 trainings may be done at one time. The dragon will also recieve XP and a chance to bring back an unknown material item. To field train drag the 2 dragons you want to gain each others skills in to the squares and click train. If you have already trained that day you will see a 'force training' and you may spend SC to bypass the lock and field train your dragons. ' Lair Storage' is where all your materials will be stored from dragons in the Dragon Proccess area you send out gathering. You may sort the items with the icons above to only view one type of material at a time. You may also use the search box to search for items you may want to grab for crafting. See Crafting for more details and strategies for handling the Lair Storage area. ' Lair Journal '''recent history of your Dragon Proccessing. Edited by Phatfasmic (RoyalSecrets) Kronos Server 10/19/2013 Lair Manager Talk to the '''Lair Manager' in most major towns to access the Lair. Look for the Wooden Signs and Sculptures Glowing Light Blue and hovering to find them. Lair Managers are marked on your map looks like an green egg. Dragon Gear You can equip your dragon with 3 types of gear (Icons on the left side of the Dragon Lair window) by the dragon image. All Dragon Gear '''can be Crafted or looted from enemies and can hold shards and generally follow the same rules as Character Gear with one exeption, that it cannot be enhanced with the Basic Enhancment (Y) panel. Edited by Phatfasmic (RoyalSecrets) Kronos Server 10/19/2013 Dragon info The Dragon info tab shows the stats and skills of the selected dragon. Edited by Phatfasmic (RoyalSecrets) Kronos Server 10/19/2013 Dragon Proccesses In the dragon process tab you are able to put your dragon to work in t'''raining to level up your dragon,' level up skills',' gather materials' for crafting, gather flutes (requires Guild with Flute Tech). Processes work even while you are offline so you can be training your dragon while you sleep, work or just deal with life outside the game. Keeping your Dragons working all day and night is a good strategy for leveling up your various skills, crafting and dragons themselves. How to use Dragon Process To start a process click the add process button. After clicking the add process button the screen looks like this. The 8 pictures at the top are the different things you can have your dragon do. In order from left to right these are Dragon Training, Skills Training, Gather Ore, Gather Herbs, Gather Wood, Gather Leather,Gather Cloth, and Gather meat. The first drop down menu below the pictures differs according to what you are trying to do in the Training menu it is what level of training you want to use in skills training it is what skill you are going to work on, in the gathering ones it is what type of material you are going to gather. The second drop down menu is Schedule Details (duration of process) you can select 1 or 5 hours for free if you want to go over 5 hours Station Cash is needed. under the second drop menu is a window with a percentage in it. this percentage is the mastery bonus certain dragons are good at gathering and have a mastery skill that give them a bonus that bonus will show here. under all that is what you will get from completing that process. in this picture my dragon would get 60 taming experience for 1 hours worth of work. Edited by Phatfasmic (RoyalSecrets) Kronos Server 10/19/2013 Skills Training The line of boxes or slots with various pictures on them in your Dragon Info area are the Dragons skills. They come in 3 colors Purple, Orange, Grey. Each have unique properties and value to the dragon and player. Some of Skills can be leveled up. Level 10 is the max skill level that can be achieved on skills that can be leveled. Skills are random, so when you tame a dragon it could have any number of combination of skills and up to 10 slots for skills. Sometimes slots will be empty, they can be filled with other dragons skills in the Field Training Window. Edited by Phatfasmic (RoyalSecrets) Kronos Server 10/19/2013 Gathering Dragons stored in the Lair may be used to gather resources, even while you are offline. Those dragons with an applicable Elite Skills provide an increase to gathering efficiency. You must raise the''' Dragon's Training Level''' to gather higher level resources. Example: Herb Collection In the included photo, this dragon has both Level 1 (10% Boost) and Level 3 (25%) Herb Knowledge Mastery for a total 35% Expertise bonus. Instead of yielding 20 Doran Grass, after a processing time of 1 hour, 27 Doran Grass will be returned. So essentially this just means Using a dragon with a gathering skill you will gather more materials. ''' When your '''Dragon's Training Level have increased, the menu for changing the gathering materials level changes. As is show in this picture. But the material gathered is not changed depending on the level, so the player has to actively change the materials wanted to be gathered at the Dragon Lair, the same materials choosen will however stay until the next visit. Dragon Training One of the functions of Dragon Training '''is to increase the stats of your dragon and its level. It can also be used to upgrade some of your dragons various Stats like '''Constitution, Focus, Strength. Each time you increase the Training Level of your dragon they will be aloted a certain amount of Points to be distributed to the dragons stats web as shown below, just like when your character levels you get points to distribute in the © Dragon Leveling '''All dragons have a soft cap of lvl 25 max '''Training Level. Here in the Dragon Training Window '''you may offer up a dragon to the Laedis Academy (icon with the heart and the arrow) once it reaches training lvl 10 or higher to gain '''Laedis Provision Points. Laedis Provisions allow you to raise up a dragon above that soft cap. Not to be confused with regular Dragon Provisions. Regular Dragon Provisions are used to instant level a dragon in a 1:1 ratio of Provisions to Level Points. Regular Dragon Provisions can be gained from Training and Gathering in the Dragon Process '''Window '''Provisions As you can see in the picture to the left in the upper area this persons Dragon has 531''' Regular Dragon Provisions''' (three circles that look like a flower) and 10 Laedis Academy Provisions to use (looks like a seed with a glow). Training Level Bar Below that is the bar for the current Training Level. It will show a gap if there is more Training avalible to raise the Dragons level. As you can see this dragon has been leveled well beyond the level 25 cap through the use of Laedis Academy Provisions Dragon Attributes '''This middle area of the Dragon Training window is where you distribute your dragons '''Stat Points gain at each new level. Once you have distributed the dragons stats in the web dont forget to click the down arrow to Set the stats. If you forget you will have to do it over again as it will reset when you close or switch windows. Increase Maximum Training Level '''This is where you use the '''Laedis Academy Provisions gained from selling dragons to the Laedis Academy as detailed above and in the Laedis Academy section. Stats and Training Level '''Next is a detailed over view of the Current Training Level and Stats levels. Edited by Phatfasmic (RoyalSecrets) Kronos Server 10/19/2013 Field Training You can have dragons teach each other skills. Select two dragons for the Field Training, at least one must have an empty Skill Slot. Possible results from Field Training are displayed. Results are random. '''Field Training Details there is no way to change the outcome of skills learned by either dragon. It is up to chance what skills if any are learned by both dragons. Trained skills only increment by one (on the target dragon) if both dragons have the same skill at different levels. Example: Source dragon has a skill at level 5 and the target dragon has that same skill at level 1, the result will be skill at level 2. Rewards Gained 'Other possible (and more likely) rewards in lieu of a combat skill are one of three "Available items to obtain" :'Training Experience, Dragon Provisions, or Unknown Meat Chunk. Tips for Field Training be mindful of skills you DO NOT want the other Dragon to learn. You can waste a perfectly good dragon if you start a Field Training session and a bunch of useless skills are in the other dragons skill boxes. And it goes both ways as skills can be learned by both dragons. How to avoid undesired skill learning One way to avoid this is to use one or two dragons as 'mules' and drag the skills you do not want to keep to the trash can on those dragons. Then when you Field Train with the 'mules' and another dragon only those desirable skills will be potentially learned by the other dragon. Make sure the 'mules' don't have empty slots as you generally don't want them or need them to learn skills one you have set their skills how you want them. Edited by Phatfasmic (RoyalSecrets) Kronos Server 10/19/2013 Lair Storage This is where all the materials gathered from your dragons are stored. This tab is also where you have to pick the materials up in order to get them in your bag. You can remove partial stacks (and use the Lair for storage) or all at once by clicking the infinity symbol. Please note: Once an item has been removed from storage the item can not be put back in, so if bank and bag space is an issue, remove items cautiously. Lair Journal A list of activities done in the lair recently. Edited by Phatfasmic (RoyalSecrets) Kronos Server 10/19/2013 Category:User Guides